Super Show 3: Mexico
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The third edition of Super Show
1. Chapter 1

We're in the Plaza de Toros Monumental Lorenzo Garza, in Monterrey, Nuevo Léon, Mexico, where there are many fans cheering loudly.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Super Show 3: Mexico! I'm Bobby Senior with Joey Mickey ready to comment the third edition of UCW's Super Show!"

"I didn't came here since a very long time, Bobby. I forgot how fun it was to make fiesta all night long! Bu enough talking: let's get to the first match!"

 **(Code Red)**

"The following contest is a 7 Pack Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, BIG RED!"

The man received a mix reaction from the crowd as he walked to a red light and into the ring.

 **(Invincible-MGK)**

"From Brooklyn, New York, SEXY GIRL!"

She got cheered as she took sexy poses on the entrance ramp before getting into the ring.

 **(Here Comes The Snow-Music K-8)**

"From the Ice Mountain, SNOW HARFANG!"

He wears a snowy owl mask with white fur going to his shoulders and his armbands and wrestling pants are made of the same texture.

He got cheered as he ran into the ring like Kalisto.

 **(Phoenix-Imagine Dragons)**

"From Los Angeles, California, FIRE BIRD!"

She wears a red and orange phoenix mask and dress. She ran into the ring and got on a corner to make the crowd cheer for her.

 **(Tornado (imaginary song))**

"From New Mexico, Tyson Tornado!"

He have white skin with brown hair tied into a ponytail and light green armbands and pants. He ran into the ring.

 **(Some song)**

"From the City Of Artists, DEVIANT!"

He wears a mask and pants with design that makes loom like someone painted on them. He rolled between the ropes and into the ring.

 **(Some song)**

"And from Beyond the world, INFINITY!"

He wears a mask and outfit designed with stars and cosmic design. He got into the ring and all opponents looked at each other.

The bell rang and the brawl started with Big Red tossing everyone out of the ring with ease. As everyone was outside, Big Red was going to jump on all of them outside, but they all ran back into the ring and assaulted him together.

Soon, the brawl resumed and Deviant hit Fire Bird with a Superkick. Snow Harfang then came to exchange blows with him until Big Red knocked both of them down with a clothesline.

He then tossed Sexy Girl and Tyson Tornado outside before Fire Bird and INFINITY hit him with a double dropkick. INFINITY then dodged a clothesline from Fire Bird and caught her with a Headscissors Takedown but with two spins instead of one.

As Fire Bird retreated outside, INFINITY jumped on her with a Top Con Hilo before getting on the apron and charged at her, but she caught him with a Scoop Powerslam.

She then tried to get back in the ring, but Deviant knocked her off the apron and Tyson kicked his guts before irish whipping him in the ropes, but he reversed it and Tyson did a Springboard Moonsault with the top rope before hitting a Trouble In Paradise on the side of Deviant's head.

He then took momentum before trying to jump on Deviant with a Sasuke Special, but he rolled out of the ring, but this last one dodged him and then hit a Roundhouse Kick to the back of his head.

As Deviant got on the apron, Snow Harfang caught him from inside in a suplex position with his feet on the top rope before lifting him and making him fall on a Backbreaker on his knee.

Sexy Girl then climbed a top turnbuckle and tried to jump on Snowy, but he countered her with a dropkick in mid-air. Suddenly, Big Red caught him from behind with a Belly-to-back Facebuster.

He then grabbed Tyson and tossed him over the top rope out of the ring and threw Sexy Girl outside on him. Suddenly, INFINITY ran from the entrance ramp and jumped on the security barricade before jumping on Fire Bird and Snowy Harfang.

Big Red got outside the ring as Sexy Girl climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on all the others. She then got back in the ring and into a corner where Big Red tried to charge into her, but she dodged.

She then caught him with a Springboard Hurricanrana before Deviant suddenly lifted her on his shoulders and applied a Samoan Driver.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Fire Bird jumped in time to break the pin.

Deviant and Fire Bird started exchanging kicks until Snowy surprised them with a Double Springboard Dropkick. As they rested in opposite corner, Snowy charged into them two times with a corner clothesline.

He then applied a Monkey Flip to Deviant who went to crash into Fire Bird. As this last one retreated outside, Snowy jumped in a corner, on a top rope and outside into her with a Spinning Plancha.

Deviant then ran in the ropes and charged into Snowy with a Suicide Dive as fast as an arrow. Back in the ring, Tyson caught INFINITY with a bridge pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then locked INFINITY in a Ice Pick submission hold until he make him break with a Northern Lights Suplex. He then jumped on Tyson with a Springboard Reverse Splash.

Big Red then grabbed him and tossed him out before grabbing Sexy Girl and hitting his Red Bottom. Just before he could go for the pin, Chicken Crab suddenly came out of the crowd and assaulted him with a steel chair which he smashed on his back and on top of his head.

He then left the ring and screamed: "I still didn't forget the way you treated me back in the days!"

Tyson then jumped on him with a Springboard 450 Splash before Deviant surprised him with a clothesline that caused him to backflip. He then applied a Surfboard on him until Fire Bird jumped on his head with a leg drop.

As Tyson got back up, he hit a Roundhouse kick on Deviant's head before dodging a clothesline from Fire Bird whom he caught with a back roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tyson immediately ran in the ropes to receive a Superkick to the head from Fire Bird who then lifted him on her shoulders and applied a Attitude Adjustement into a Belly-to-belly Piledriver for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, FIRE BIRD!"

The crowd cheered for her as she lifted her arm in victory.

"Wow! That was a great match Fire Bird came out on top from!" Joey said.

"And that was only the first match of the show. This is gonna be great!"


	2. Chapter 2

An AAA styled cafe was positioned around the ring with weapons inside.

 **(Some song)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match where the participants must climb off the cage! The last one remaining will have to either remove his mask or get his hair cut! Introducing first, from the Country Side, SCOUT BOY!"

He is a small, chubby guy wearing a scout hat and jacket. He clapped in fans' hands before entering the cage but not before throwing his hat and jacket into the crowd.

 **(Cherub Rock-Smashing Pumpkins)**

"Introducing participant number two, from Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico, PSYCHOZ!"

He looks like Psychosis with a light green headband around his head, a red shirt, green pants and white shoes.

He got cheered as he got into the cage and looked at Scout Boy.

 **(Some spooky song)**

"Participant number three, from the graveyard, HAVOC!"

He have brown hair tied in a ponytail, black tape on his wrists, a black saroong tied around his waist with black boots and a red H drawn on his forehead.

He got into the cage and glared at his two opponents.

 **(The Smurf Song)**

"Participant number four, from the Smurf Village, EL PITUFO!"

He wears a Smurf mask, panties and hat with light blue fingerless gloves.

"For those of you wondering, Pitufo means Smurf in Spanish." Joey explained as he entered the cage.

 **(Some song)**

"Participant number five, from Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico, EL PUMA!"

He have tanned skin and wears a black and red puma mask with feng and pants. He ran into the cage under the cheers.

 **(Some spooky song)**

"Participant number six, LATINO ZOMBIE!"

He have black and red hair with black and red facepaint, a brown dirty jacket and pants and black fingerless glooves.

He got cheered as he got into the cage.

 **(Hart Attack)**

"Participant number seven, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is from the Hart Dungeon, RICKY HART!"

He have brown short hair and the traditional pink/black dress wore by his family. He got cheered as he got into the cage.

 **(Kitchen Intruder)**

"And participant number eight, from somwhere we don't know, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The underdog got cheered a lot as he clapped in fans' hands and got into the steel cage.

The brawl started into the cage and, in the middle of the fight, Latino Zombie quietly climbed the cage and escaped.

"Wow! The match barely started that Latino Zombie already escaped." Bobby remarked.

"We already know who WON'T get his hair cut."

Psychoz climbed up a turnbuckle, only for Scout Boy to catch him with a Superplex. As both men were laying down, Pitufo and Puma jumped on them from top turnbuckles with 450 Splashes.

Afterward, Puma climbed a top turnbuckle and got threw from there on a open steel chair by Ricky. He then tried to charge at him, only to get caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly suplex into the steel cage.

El Puma then dropkicked Psychoz' leg before putting a trash can over him and hitting a dropkick. Chicken Crab then climbed the cage and managed to get out, saving his hair.

Havoc chopped Puma's chest and irish whipped him in the ropes and pushed him upm, but he grabbed the pillar over the cage and used it to get on the top edge from where he jumped outside on Chicken Crab.

Back in the cage, Psychoz tossed a steel chair to Havoc's face before climbing up the cage. Scout Boy followed him and they exchanged blows until Psychoz poked his eyes, causing him to fall back into the cage, and escaped.

Back in the ring, Ricky pushed Pitufo up and caught him with a Powerbomb. He then putted him up in a top turnbuckle and got his eyes scratched before Pitufo jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault.

He then climbed up the cage but instead of getting out, he jumped on the three others with a Diving Moonsault. After that, he managed to escape the cage.

Back in the ring, Havoc assaulted Scout Boy with a trash can which he putted over him before smashing it with a chair. Ricky suddenly clotheslined him and applied a Powerbomb on his knees.

He then grabbed Scout Boy and applied a Canadian Destroyer before climbing the cage and decided to do like Pitufo and jump on the two others with a Diving Moonsault. After that, he also managed to escape the cage.

Havoc and Scout Boy got on the same top turnbuckle and fought each other to get over until Scout Boy caught Havoc with a Hurricanrana. He then climbed up the rope, but Havoc surprised him with a German Suplex from there.

He then managed to climb the cage and escape.

"Oh! Scout Boy is the looser! You know what that means!" Bobby said.

A team of referee with blades arrived and cut Scout Boy's hair off despite his protest.

"Bah, he looks cuter like this." Joey remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This means war-Avenged Sevenfold)**

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match shceduled for one fall! Introducing first, PRINCE BLADE!"

He looks a bit like King Cuerno but his black attire have design of purple swords. He got well received as he made his way to the ring.

 **(N** **arcissistic cannibal)**

"And his opponent, representing the Sanguine Coven, being accompanied by Poison, PSYCHO X!"

He slowly walked into the ring with Poison behind him and gave a creepy glare to his opponent.

The bell rang and both men locked in a clinch which Psycho easily won by giving blows to Prince before grabbing his waist and lifting him off to make him fall on his stomach before kicking him in the ribs.

Psycho then ran into the ropes and hit Prince with a clothesline that caused him to backflip before getting outside to find a weapon. The Prince took the opportunity to run in the ring with a lot of momentum before charging outside in Psycho with a Suicide Dive.

He then got back in the ring and charged for a second one, but Psycho hit an hard punch as he arrived between the ropes. he then got him on his shoulders and applied a TKO outside.

He stopped a moment to see his master smiling before grabbing Prince Blade and tossing him into the security barricade. He then grabbed a steel chair and smashed him a few times with it.

He then brawled the Prince through the crowd until this last one fought back and threw him over the security barricade. He then climbed the barricade and jumped on Psycho with a Diving Plancha.

The two men, once back up, fought over the entrance ramp and to the left until Psycho grabbed a fire extinguisher and smashed him with it. However, the Prince fought back with a mini-TV which he smashed over his head with.

The two men kept fighting off until Psycho tossed Prince down the stairs and back at ringside. Psycho then ran and hit Prince's head with a punch.

He then took a ladder from under the ring and tossed it at Prince before making him rest against the barricade and giving him blows to the head.

Psycho then got on the apron and was about to jump on Blade on did a leg sweep to make him fall. He then grabbed a trash can and smashed it over his head twice.

They then got back in the ring where Blade tried to charge at Psycho, only to receive another punch to the head. He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Prince Blade surprised him with a Hurricanrana.

They then both got outside the ring and Prince Blade hit a Superkick to Psycho's head before they got back on the entrance ramp where Prince started giving many blows to his head before smashing it against the screen.

He then made a pose, but Psycho suddenly got back up and grabbed him from behind to smash his head against the screen too. He then threw him down the ramp from which he rolled down back at ringside.

Psycho was about to hit him again, but Prince suddenly caught him in a DDT position and used the steel pose to make a Tornado DDT. They then slowly got back in the ring and Psycho punched Prince's face.

They then got back outside and Poison setted a ladder against the barricade. Psycho charged at the Prince who caught him with a Back Body Drop onto the ladder.

Prince Blade then turned his attention to Poison after setting up a table against the barricade and grabbed him by the throat. Suddenly, Psycho X charged into him with a Spear through the table after using the steel steps for momentum.

He then Powerbombed Prince Blade through THREE tables before bringing him back in the ring for a Spear followed by his Last X (Lifting Reverse STO) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, PSYCHO X!"

He lifted his arm in the air as Poison got into the ring and applied his Hellfire Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) to the dead Prince Blade.

"Aw, come on! That unecessary!" Joey said.

"They want to make sure Mexico understands that the Sanguine Coven is a real threat." Bobby said. "There's no denying that the local competitors of Mexico are full of talent."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Some song)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Bug Nest, the team of El Spider & Shadow Scorpion, THE SPIDER-SCORPION CONNECTION!"

El Spider wears a black mask and outfit with white paint on his bared mouth and a red spider drawing on the forehead part of his mask. Shadow Scorpion have black wrestling panties, boots and armbands, white and black facepaint and a red scorpion drawn on his forehead.

They received a mix reaction as they got in the ring, scaring anyone who got too close to them.

 **(Some song)**

"And their opponents, the team of Burger & Fries, TEAM RESTAURANTE!"

Burger wears a lucha outfit with a red mask that ends with a false hamburger on top of his head. Fries wears the same with false fries on top of his mask.

The duo got cheered as they clapped in fans' hands on their way and even got into the crowd to have fun with the fans. As they got back in the ring and took the pose, the Spider-Scorpion Connection assaulted them from behind.

Spider tossed Fries out of the ring before irish whipping Burger in the ropes with his partner and the both bent down, allowing him to flip on their backs and pinch their butts, causing them to jump in pain.

They tried to double clothesline Burger who ducked and Fries came back in the ring as they hit their opponents with a dropkick, knocking them out of the ring, and taking a pose to make the crowd cheer.

They then ran in the ropes and were going for a Suicide Dive, but stopped as Spider and Shadow got down to dodge them. The food duo then slapped their backs and laughed at them.

As Spider and Scorpion argued outside, Burger and Fries discretly walked out of the ring from both sides and grabbed them from behind to slam their head against the other's.

They then brought them back in and threw Spider into a corner before Burger charged into his stomach followed by a dropkick to the chest from Fries, a Corner-aided Dropkick from Burger and a Cannonball from Fries.

As Shadow Scorpion was on the apron, the food duo used the ropes to make him flip into the ring and made him stand in the middle of the ring before running and hitting a Rear Smash on both of his sides.

Spider charged at them, but they knocked him down with a double shoulder tackle and grabbed him by his legs and arms to swing and toss him into a corner.

Fries then tried to clothesline Scorpion, but he ducked and applied a Back Body Drop to Bruger which made him land on Fries. As they both got back up, Scorpion knocked them down with a double clothesline.

Burger rolled outside while Scorpion irish whipped Fries in the ropes and knocking him down with a dropkick before getting him up and tagging Spider who hit Fries on the back.

Spider then tagged Scorpion back in and they irish whipped Fries in a corner where Scorpion charged into him with a clothesline and irish whipped him toward the opposite corner where Spider climbed and jumped on him with a Diving Crossbody followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Spider held Fries in a front facelock until he started giving him blows to the stomach to break free and tried to lift him for a suplex, but he landed on his feet and tried to hit a suplex himself, but Fries also landed on his feet.

Scorpion then got in and helped his partner applying a double suplex as Burger tried to interfere, but the ref stopped him (moron). Scorpion then went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got Fries back up and applied a suplex transitioned into a body slam followed by an elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Scorpion held Fries into a front facelock and the crowd clapped for him as he hit the mat with his foot. He pushed Scorpion and tried to tag Burger, but got pushed back into the opposite corner.

Scorpion tagged Spider in and together, they irish whipped Fries into a corner where Spider hit a Corner High Knee before throwing him toward Scoprion who applied a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Scorpion held Fries into a front facelock again until Spider distracted the ref while he got Fries in their corner and pushed his face. As Fries retreated into another corner, Scorpion kept assaulting him eventually applying a snapmare followed by a headlock.

Thanks to the crowd, Fries slowly got back up, but Scorpion tagged Spider and they once more irish whipped Fries in a corner and charged into him with a double corner shoulder tackle.

Spider then irish whipped him in another corner and knocked him down with a Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...-"

Burger got in and broke the pin before going back in his corner.

Spider tagged Scorpion who held Fries in a front facelock. Fries managed to get to his corner and tag Burger, but Spider distracted the ref who didn't saw the tag and prevented him from getting in.

Scoprion brought him back in his corner and he and Spider assaulted him before irish whipping him in the ropes and tried to double clothesline him, but he caught Scorpion's waist and pushed him toward his partner who stopped before the impact.

Fries caught him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!..."

Spider went for an elbow drop, but Fries moved in time, letting him hit his partner.

Fries finally managed to tag Burger who dodged a smash from Scorpion and applied a very hard Atomic Drop before kicking Spider in the stomach and applying a Jump Stunner that caused him to flip really hard.

Scorpion charged at Burger who caught him with another Atomic Drop followed by a dropkick. Suddenly, Burger seemed to be in pain.

The ref checked after him until Scorpion moved him out of the way and was surprised with a Victory Roll from Burger.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Burger, Fries, TEAM RESTAURANTE!"

The two masked friends quickly ran out of the ring with their victory.

"What a shocking end to this match!" Bobby said. "But I've gotta admit that was a pretty wise strategy at the end."

"Yeah: he didn't even need to use any finishers."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva and Diva Tag Team Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

 **(Due to name copyrights, I had to change her name)**

She got cheered as she made her way to the ring (she didn't had her belts) and clapped in fans' hands on her way before flipping in the ring and removing her false wings.

 **(Leap Faith)**

"And her opponent, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Lucha" ELENA HOPE!"

She got cheered really loud as she arrived and got into the ring to glance at Slyla.

The ref called for the bell and the divas shook hands before locking in a clinch which saw Elena twisting Slyla's arm. She kicked her leg to make her fall, but she kicked-up and did an arm drag to take Elena down.

They locked again and Elena caught her in a headlock which Slyla turned into an arm twist, but she flipped forward and took Sly down by her legs before trying to go for a back suplex.

Sly backflipped and landed on her feet and caught Elena with a Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Sly ran toward Elena and caught her with a Rolling Yoshi Tonic.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sly then caught Elena with a Heascissors Takedown which made her stop to glare at Sly. She walked to her and shoved her rudely.

Sly answered by slapping her in the face and caught her in a headlock. Elena pushed her with the ropes and Sly tried to apply a Wheelbarrow Bulldog, but Elena tossed her into a corner.

She then tried to take her down by the legs, but Sly held on and then caught Elena behind her by making her flip above her shoulder and jumped above her before rolling backward and pushing her with her legs.

Sly charged at her, but she pushed her up onto the apron and, as she turned around, Sly caught her with a Hurricanrana that caused both of them to flip outside the ring.

Slyla then got on the apron and jumped on Elena with a Diving Moonsault. She then dragged Elena back in and climbed a top turnbuckle, but Elena surprised her with a Superplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She grabbed Sly's head and ran in the corner for a Shiranui with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She grabbed Slyla and made her slip under the lower rope and outside the ring. The ref counted her out and she came back in at 8.

This is when Elena gave a blow to her head before being pushed in the ropes for a irish whip which Elena reversed and caught her with a Tilt-a-whirld Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Elena lifted Sly on her shoulders in a Reverse Fireman's Carry position, but she managed to reverse it with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Elena quickly knocked Sly down with a clothesline before proceeding to stomp her many times. She got her back up and Sly started fighting back.

She eventually grabbed Elena's arm and jumped on the top rope for a Springboard Moonsault DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly got outside on the apron and jumped on Elena with a Springboard Seated Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly irish whipped Elena in the ropes, but she reversed it and Sly jumped on the ropes with a Springboard Moonsault to land on Elena in a Powerslam position before transitionning it into a Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Slyla tried to irish whip Elena into a corner, but she reversed it and charged, only for Sly to hit a shoulder counter and jumped to land on Elena's shoulders in a Electric Chair position.

Sly almost turned it with a Hurricanrana, but instead landed on her feet. Elena kicked her guts and went for her Three Amigos, but at the third, Sly reversed it into a Back roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Elena kicked her and finally applied the third suplex before getting on the top turnbuckle and went for her Frog Splash, but Sly rolled out of the way in time.

She then dropkicked her in the back to push her against the ropes and managed to hit her Sandstorm. She tried to go for her Springboard Leg Drop, but Elena dodged it in time.

Afterward, Elena kicked Sly in the stomach before applying her Sweet Dreamz (Snap DDT) followed by La Furia (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ELENA HOPE!"

She smiled and got cheered as the ref rose her arm in the air. Sly then offered an hand shake which she accepeted.

"As always, those two divas gave us hell of a main event match!" Joey said.

"That was awesome! I hope to come here in Mexico again soon!" Bobby added. "That was UCW Super Show 3: Mexico, thanks for watching this!"


End file.
